As it is known by the technical experts in this field, conventional ore recovery bucket systems employ for the teeth assembly a set of parts comprising a wedge, a support, a claw and a chuck, which are arranged prior to place the tooth on the ore recovery bucket.
In spite of its large employment in the industries, these bucket teeth have multiple parts and presents a series of inconveniences such as:
a) the need to keep a stock of large number of parts proportional to the number of components required to the bucket tooth assembly; PA1 b) the enormous difficulty to assemble each bucket tooth prior to its arrangement on the ore recovery bucket; PA1 c) the significant lapse of time demanded for the assembly of one bucket tooth before it is arranged on the ore recovery bucket; PA1 d) the high cost of labor to complete the assembly of teeth to be arranged on the buckets; PA1 e) the short useful life of the teeth since it comes with movable parts which are fitted together and are therefore subject to wear at its connection points.
As a whole, all of the foregoing aspects are unfavorable to the conventional ore recovery bucket systems and represent a great deal of financial losses to the maintenance shops and a great deal of time on labor for the substitution of the teeth on the ore recovery buckets.